


Arranged Marriage

by AprilAllHeart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Medieval Times AU, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Adrien's forced to choose a princess to marry but only wants to marry for love. But his father forces him to marry the one princess he doesn’t want to marry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Adrien

The ball had just begun and officials from different kingdoms were introducing their daughters to me in hopes that I would choose them to be my wife. I had politely declined all of them because I was waiting for one person in particular. I had invited her knowing that I would most likely be over run by suitors and officials asking me to dance and the only one I wanted to dance with her.  
I had been waiting quite impatiently for her to arrive. As soon as I was about to give up hope and dance with a stranger I caught the familiar brunette hair in the corner of my eye. I quickly, and politely declined the official and rushed over to her.  
“Hey there stranger,” I said walking up behind him. She jumped a bit and twirled around.  
“Hello there prince. I hope I’m not distracting you from your ‘official business’,” Marienette said with a smile.  
“Actually you saved me. My father was about to make me dance with some stranger,” I said, glancing over at my father’s direction.  
“Well, if you won’t dance with a stranger, will you dance with me?” she asked with a blush.  
I smiled, “I would love to dance with you,” I told her.  
“You have to ask me properly or else all of those etiquette classes you took would have gone to waste,” she exclaimed.  
“Can I have this dance m’lady,” I asked bowing and offering her my hand.  
“Of course, my good sir,” she said taking my hand.  
As I led her onto the dance floor, we kept on getting looks from all the officials and suitors who had presented their daughters to me for a dance. When we got to the dance floor I turned to face her as she placed her hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand on her waist. The orchestra started playing a new song as we swayed to the rhythm. I glanced down at her and smiled. She caught my gaze and smiled back.  
As the song came to a close I bowed while placing a kiss to the top of her hand as she curtsied.  
“I enjoyed dancing with you, m’lady,” I said.  
“And I with you my good sir,” she responded with a smile.  
At that moment a page came up to us.  
“Prince, your father wishes to see you,” the page told me.  
“Thank you. I will be there shortly,” I told the page then turning to Marinette I told her. “Meet me under our favorite tree.”  
She nodded and headed toward the garden as I walked towards my father. When I got there and I bowed to my father I noticed one of the young suitors standing by the throne.  
“Father,” I said addressing him. “You wished to see me.”  
“My dear son,” my father said. “This is Princess Lila of Mendacium. Her father wishes you to marry his daughter.”  
I froze. “What?”  
“She wishes to marry you and we found her quite interesting.”  
“But I thought this was supposed to be my choice. I was supposed to choose whom I marry!”  
“I realize that,” my father said, “but you need to marry a worthy suitor. And frankly your friend is not worthy.”  
“If I may,” Lila interjected. “I believe that you will come to like me if you give it time. I’m already enthralled by your presence. Your handsome-”  
“You think I'm handsome?! That's the first thing you saw, right? Not a kind hearted prince who would do anything for a friend or stranger!”  
“I-”  
“No! I-I’m leaving. I'll come back after the ball! And don't send anyone to get me and don't follow me,” I said as I stormed out to the garden with as much grace as I could muster.


	2. Lila

“Your majesty,” my father said bowing to the king. “I am King Liam of Mendacium and this is my daughter, Princess Lila of Mendacium.”  
“King Liam, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I would like to get to know your daughter before I introduce her to my son,” the king said. “Tell me a little bit about yourself, Princess.”  
“Your Majesty,” I said curtsying to the king.  
Before my father left he whispered to me “Make him like you, no matter the cost.”  
And so we talked through a song the prince was dancing with a girl I didn’t recognized from the introductions. I assumed she must have come in late. As the song came to a close, the King sent a page to go and retrieve the prince. I saw the prince whisper something to the mysterious girl. He looked annoyed as he made his way to the throne.   
“Father. You wished to see me,” he said.  
“My son,” the King said, addressing the prince. “This is Lila. Her father wishes you to marry his daughter.”  
“What?” the prince questioned.  
“She wishes to marry you and I found him quite interesting.”  
“But I thought this was supposed to be my choice. I was supposed to choose.”  
“I realize that,” the king said, “but you need to marry a worthy suitor. And quite frankly your friend is not worthy.”  
“If I may,” I interjected. “I believe that you will come to like me if you give it time. I already like you. Your handsome-”  
“You think I'm handsome? That's the first thing you saw, right? Not a kind hearted prince who would do anything for a friend or stranger!”  
“I-”   
“No! I’m leaving. I'll come back after the ball! And don't send anyone to get me and don't follow me,” he said as he stormed out towards the garden.  
The king heaved a sigh.  
“Pardon his behavior. He was always a free-spirited boy. I only wish he would accept his duty,” the king said.  
“It’s no bother, Your Majesty. My brother is the same way. Never accepting his duty,” I lied. The truth was, I didn’t really have a brother, but I had to get the king to like me just as my father said. As an only child, you learned to please people, especially those of higher rank.  
“Let me talk to him, maybe I can talk some sense into him.”  
“He is a very strong willed young man, I doubt you’ll be able to get through to him. Plus you heard what he said, he wishes to be left alone,” the king told me.  
“Please Your Majesty. At least let me try,” I begged.  
“Very well,” the king sighed.  
“Thank you,” I said with a bow.  
I hurried out to the garden, hoping to catch up to him before he went too far. As I turned a corner, I saw him sitting next to the young lady from earlier. I silently walked closer in order to hear what they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and add a chapter every Thursday. But I will be taking a break for Thanksgiving.  
Happy Thanksgiving! and thanks for reading.


	3. Adrien

I went to the tree and found Marinette sitting on a stone bench, her gaze towards the stars. I sat down next to her. I felt her grab my hand which was lying between us.  
“Is everything okay?” Marinette asked.  
I hesitated slightly, scared of telling her. “No,” I finally said.  
“What happened.”  
I turned to face her as she did the same.  
“My parents wanted me to marry some random suitor who only sees me for my looks before my heart. I don't want to marry her. I want to marry someone I love and know,” I said. At this point, tears were rolling down my face. She pulled me into a hug and held me.   
“If you found the person you wanted to marry would your parents let you marry her?” Marinette asked after a while.  
“I don’t know. They might, but who would I marry,” I said, looking at her.  
Then a thought popped into my mind. I could marry Marinette. Even though we haven’t officially courted, the transition would be the same as if it was anyone else... except I’ve known Marinette my whole life.  
I got down on one knee in front of Marinette and asked, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?” I asked.  
“I-,” she stuttered. “We haven’t even courted yet and I know we’ve been friends forever, but would it change our friendship? Would it ruin what we already have?”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now but I was never sure you felt the same way. I'm still not sure now, but I do know I love you,” I told her.  
She didn’t say anything for a while and I was starting to think I had scared her. I was beginning to doubt whether I made the right decision. Maybe I read the whole situation wrong.  
“Marinette? Is that a yes or no?”  
“I don’t know. I mean we aren’t even dating and your parents might not accept me. I do feel the same way but I’m not sure about your parents.”  
“You’re right, but even if they don’t accept you, I still love you,” I said pulling her off the bench.  
“Okay. You're right, let's go talk to them,” she said looping, her arm through mine. As we were walking back to the castle, we ran into Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter. My teachers are piling on the work with winter break and mid-terms coming up and all.  
Thanks for reading.


	4. Lila

“Prince Adrien! I was just enjoying the stars that are out tonight,” I lied.  
“You are a terrible liar. I told you not to follow me out here and that I wanted to be alone,” he told me.  
“Well, you weren’t alone. You were with her,” I said, pointing at the mystery girl.  
“She’s my friend. I told her to meet me out here so that we could enjoy each other's company without the watchful eyes of my parents,” he told me, getting angry now.  
“Excuse me, but Prince Adrien and I were on our way to talk to the king and queen. So if you’ll excuse us,” the mystery girl said, pushing past me to get into the ballroom.  
I was shocked by the person that the prince just proposed to hand rudely ended the conversation. I had to act fast in getting the prince to fall for me, and I knew just the thing to do. So I started formulating a plan.  
After a while of standing out in the garden, I decided to head back in. But as I was walking in, I ran into Prince Adrien and the mystery girl.   
“Prince Adrien, I’m so sorry,” I said offering him my hand while the mystery girl offered her hand at the same time.  
He took the mystery girl's hand and stood up while brushing the dust off his suit. He muttered a thank you to the mystery girl and then turned his gaze toward me.  
“Princess Lila, I accept your apology,” he said.   
“Please Prince, just call me Lila,” I said with a sly smile.  
“This is a professional relationship. I prefer to address the person I am working with using their official title,” he replied.  
“If this is a professional relationship, then what is your protocol for introducing people?” I asked, glancing at the mystery girl trying to get under his skin.  
He glanced at the mystery girl, I saw her give him a slight nod. It wasn’t like he needed her approval to introduce her to someone. He turned to me.  
“Princes Lila, this is Marinette, my childhood friend. Marinette, this is Princess Lila,” he says with a smile.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lila,” Marinette says while curtsying.  
“Likewise,” I reply ignoring Marinette. I noticed that she doesn’t have a title so I ask, “No title I see. Who are your parents, Marinette?”  
“My parents are the town's bakers, Princess,” Marinette with an air of a true princess.  
She's good I thought she would be ashamed that her parents are only bakers and not royalty like my parents are. And how sad that Adrien would want to marry her. Maybe he is trying to make me jealous. Well if that’s his plan it isn’t working but as far as my plan goes everything is going perfectly.  
“Well I best be going it's getting late and I think the balls about over. It was a pleasure to meet you prince Adrien,” I said curtsying to him and then I walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay the holidays are coming up which for me means more school work. So the next few chapters may be later than usual.  
Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Adrien

Lila was starting to get on my nerves lying to my face like that and expecting me to believe her. I was losing my cool and if Marinette hadn’t pulled me away I would have caused a scene.  
“Thank you,” I said loud enough so that only Marinette would here. “I was losing my cool.”  
“No problem. That’s what I’m here for.”  
I smiled but my smile faded as we got closer to my father. I sighed, hoping that he wouldn’t cause a scene and just agree to let me marry Marinette. But knowing him it was going to be like I had told him that I didn’t care to learn the skills of a prince.  
When we got to the dias I bowed as Marinette curtsied.  
“I see princess Lila talked some sense into you. But why did you bring her,” my father said with a sneer, “and where is princess Lila.”  
I was angry that my father allowed Lila to follow me out into the garden to talk some sense into me when I clearly didn’t want anything to do with Lila. Keeping my anger buried I replied, “Princess Lila is in the garden where I left her and Marinette is here because we would like to talk to you about something.” I paused, did I really want to argue with my father in front of all of these guests? “But we will discuss the issues after the ball.”  
“Alright but if you are going to wait until after the ball, why don’t you get to know princess Lila she is a nice young lady,” my father told me.  
“Yes father,” I said with a sigh as I bowed and Marinette curtsied.  
I led Marinette back out to the garden to find Lila. As we were walking Marinette caught my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers together. I looked down at her and smiled as she smiled up at me. As we walked out the door we nearly ran into princess Lila which caused me to trip and fall.  
“Prince Adrien, I’m so sorry,” she said offering me her hand while Marinatte offered her hand at the same time.  
I took the Marinette's hand and stood up while brushing the dust off my suit. I muttered a thank you to Marinette and then turned my gaze toward Lila.  
“Princess Lila I accept your apology,” I said.  
“Please prince call me Lila,” she said with a sly smile.  
“This is a professional relationship I prefer to address the person I am working with with their official title,” I replied.  
“If this is a professional relationship than what is your protocol for introducing people,” she said, glancing at Marinette.  
I glanced at Marinette, she gave me a slight nod. I then turned to Lila.  
“Princes Lila this is Marinette my childhood friend. Marinette this is Princess Lila,” I say with a smile.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you princess Lila,” Marinette says while curtsying.  
“Likewise,” she replied ignoring Marinette. “No title I see who are your parents Marinette.”  
“My parents are the towns bakers, princess,” Marinette with an air of a true princess.  
“Well I best be going it's getting late and I think the balls about over. It was a pleasure to meet you prince Adrien,” she said curtsying to me and then she walked off.  
I sighed and leaned my head on Marinette's head. She wrapped her hand around my torso as I placed a kiss to the top of her head.  
“We should probably head in so that I can say goodbye to my guests and talk to my parents,” I said.  
“Yeah,” Marinette agreed but made no move to leave.  
“Alright,” I sighed after a while. “Let’s go.”  
I pulled away from her as she slid her hand in mine. A smile spread across my face as we walked into the ballroom. I let go of her hand once we were inside and walked up to the throne. I curtsied to my parents and then turned around to address the guests.  
“My guests I thank you for attending tonight's ball. I hope you all enjoyed. I wish you all a good night,” I said to the crowd then walking off the dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting anything next week due to it being the day after Christmas.  
Have a Merry Christmas.  
Make sure to leave comments and thanks for reading.


	6. Marinette

As the guests dispersed and went home, I went up next to Adrien. His father was saying goodbye to the quest who came up to the dais. I watched them, occasionally a guest would come up to say good-bye to Adrien, until everyone had left. Adrien looked at me and then headed towards his father.  
“Father,” he said.  
“Did you get to know princess Lila as I requested,” his father asked.  
“Yes,” he replied.  
“And what did you think. Did you find her as interesting as I did,” he asked.  
“Not quite father. I found her rude and arrogant,” he told his father.  
“How so,” the king asked.  
“First off he insulted Marinette by ignoring her and making fun of her not having a title. Then she proceeded to walk off without a good-bye to her,” he replied.  
“Well what would you expect from a princess addressing a person in a lower class. She was just doing what was being taught,” the king said.  
I wanted so badly to speak up and defend myself but I know that if I said anything the king would think less of me and that wouldn’t help our case.  
“Marinette was polite to her. Marinette was more of a princess than princess Lila was. The least princess Lila could have done was say good-bye. I’m not asking that they be friends I’m asking that princess Lila be nicer to my fiance,” Adrien said.  
“Your friend is nowhere near being a princess she has not had the proper training that a princess requires, she has not lived her life learning what it means to be a princess, she has no idea how to be a princess,” the king said.  
“What if I took classes,” I said in a weak voice.  
“Excuse me,” the king said.  
“I said, what if I took classes? That way I can learn what it takes to become a princess,” I said louder this time.  
The king glared at me while Adrien went to stand beside me and held my hand. I held the kings gaze unwilling to back down. Finally, the king sighed.  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. I’m willing to give this a try. I will hire a tutor for you but if you make one wrong move one slip up you can say good-bye to my son forever,” the king threatened.  
“Thank you, your majesty,” I said curtsying to him.  
“Thank you, father,” Adrien said bowing to him.  
“Yes very well you may go now,” the king said waving us out of the ballroom.  
Adrien and I hurried out of the ballroom into the garden. As soon as we got outside Adrien picked me up and spun me around.  
“This is so amazing my father actually agreed to something for once. And it’s thanks to you,” Adrien said bringing his hand up to my face. I leaned into his touch, enjoying this moment.  
“C-can I kiss you,” Adrien stuttered.  
I looked up in surprise.  
“I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine I mean we technically just started dating to night and-”  
I cut him off with a quick peck to his cheek. It was his turn to be in shock then he leaned down and placed a small, chaste kiss to my lips. When we pulled apart I smiled at him as he smiled at me.  
“I should probably be getting home,” I whispered.  
“Let me walk you home,” Adrien offered.  
“No no, it’s okay, I’ll be fine. Besides I wouldn’t want your father getting mad at you because you walked me home,” I told him.  
“Okay are sure, at least let me walk you to the castle gate. Then I can watch you walk home from there. The bakery is visible from the front gate,” Adrien said worry etched on his face.  
“I’ll be fine I’ve walked home from the castle before. You can walk me to the gate and then I can continue from there. Okay,” I asked.  
“Yeah. Let’s go,” Adrien said taking my hand and leading me to the castle gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all had a great holiday! Have a great New Year!  
Thanks for reading and don’t forget to comment!


	7. Adrien

I lead Marinette to the castle gate and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked down at her and she looked at me with a questioning glance.  
“Why are you so happy,” she asked.  
“Because I get to do this when ever I want now,” I said then I proceeded to place a quick kiss on her lips.   
“You’re such a dork,” she said looking up at me with one of her beautiful smile on her face.  
“Yes, but now I’m your dork,” I said. She rolls her eyes at me.  
“I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at the bakery,” she told me.  
“Of course, my lady, it will be a pleasure to see you again,” I said.  
“Believe me the pleasure is all mine,” she said.  
I gave her another quick kiss than wh walked to the bakery. As I watched her open the door to the bakery, I saw that she was talking to someone I couldn’t see. I stood there and watched the interaction between Marinette and this mysterious person. I didn’t want to get involved just yet because I know Marinette can handle herself. Suddenly, Marinette started yelling at the unknown person and that was my queue to step in.  
I rushed over to Marinette, ignoring the guards as I ran through the gate. When I got to Marinette she was sobbing quietly into her hands.  
“Marinette, what happened?” I asked pulling her into a hug.  
She wrapped her arms around my and sobbed into my chest. I held her there for a while letting her cry until she was ready to talk.  
“Can we go inside? Please?” she asked quietly.  
“Of course,” I said.   
I opened the door for her and led her to the sitting room at the back of the bakery. I sat her down and went to get her some water from the well behind the bakery.  
When I got back she was sitting on the couch hugging herself. I offered her a cup of water and sat down beside her. I wrapped her in a hug and held her close.  
“What happened,” I asked.  
“Princess Lila happened,” Marinette whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting next week because of finals.   
Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment.


	8. Marinette

After Adrien gave me a kiss good-bye I walked across the bridge to my house. As I was opening the door I heard footsteps heading towards me. I knew it wasn’t Adrien because the guards would never let him leave. I turned toward the source of the sound to find Princess Lila standing in the shadow of the neighboring building.  
“You know you weren’t fooling anyone at the ball tonight,” Lila sneered. “You think everyone thought you were a princess. That they wouldn’t talk about you behind your back just because you are Adrien's friend. Well you were wrong.”  
“I knew nobody would see me as a princess,” I replied. “And I know people talk about me behind my back it’s expected when you’re friends with someone of higher status than you. So don’t think you're telling me anything new.”  
Her smug face faltered a bit. Apparently she wasn’t expecting that I would know this much about the society of the privileged. But she quickly regained her composure.  
“Well I didn’t expect someone of your status to be so knowledgeable about people of my status,” she said.  
“Everyone of my ‘status’ knows about how rude the people of your ‘status’ can be,” I said. “Maybe I should be telling you what people of my status do behind your back.”  
Her face was getting red at this point obviously not expecting me to be so forward and up front with her. She was probably expecting me to be crying or running from her at this point. But I’m not. When I had first become Adriens friend he had told me that not many people would approve of our relationship and that people would talk. He also told me to just ignore them and walk away.  
“Look I’ve really enjoyed our talk but I need to go my parents are expecting me home,” I said turning to go inside.  
“Ha, that’s right you’re the baker's daughter,” she said laughing to herself. “Go figure.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean,” I asked, now ready to defend my family.  
“Well bakers are kind and sweet and very gullible,” she said with a smirk.  
She knew she hit a nerve with me. You can mess with me but don’t mess with my family.  
I breathed and then said, “Look I don’t know what you have against me but leave my family out of this, okay.”  
“Fine but just so you know Adrien probably feels sorry for you that's why he asked you to marry him,” she said. “He knows you’ll never amount to anything being a baker's daughter so he decided to give you at least something.” She paused then continued. “Well nice talking to you Marinette,” she sneered and then she walked away.  
I knew what she said wasn’t true and all my past insecurities started to resurface. Thinking that I wasn’t good enough to be Adriens friend because I was just a commoner and he was a prince. I broke down sobbing on the steps. I didn’t even hear Adrien come up to me until he was wrapping his arms around me and telling me it was going to be okay.  
He led me inside and sat me down in the parlour while he rushed outside. He came back in with a cup of water that he handed to me. He sat down beside me and he wrapped me in a hug.  
“What happened,” he asked.  
“Princess Lila happened,” I whispered.  
“What do you mean Lila happened,” he asked.  
“She brought up past insecurities is all,” I said, not willing to tell him what I was actually thinking.  
“Are you sure you’re okay,” he asks pulling me into a tight hug.  
I nod then ask, “Adrien, do you…,” I hesitate.  
“Do I…,” he asks?  
“Do you really care for me,” I rushed out not making eye contact with him.  
“Where did this come from all of a sudden? Does this have to do with Lila,” he asks, trying to make eye contact.  
I nod further avoiding eye contact.  
“Marinette please look at me,” he begs lifting up my chin to make eye contact with him.  
The look of pure love and adoration in his eyes almost washes away all my insecurities. He leans his face towards me and places a chaste kiss on my lips.  
“Marinette I care about you more than I can explain. You are my best friend and I-well-I love you,” he says still looking deeply into my eyes.  
I smile and lean my head onto his chest and whisper, “I love you too.”  
At that moment my parents decide to make their grand entrance.  
“Hello dear,” my mom says walking over to the couch and sitting on the other side of me. “Hello Adrien.”  
Mom always liked Adrien. She had told me one night that he was different from all the other royals she had met, which wasn’t much. But I knew she was right, especially if tonight was any indication.  
“Is everything alright,” my dad asks sitting in the arm charm next to my mom.  
Dad was very skeptical of Adrien at first but after a while he came to love him just as much as my mom. But he is always wary of him, but I guess it’s just a dad thing.  
“Everythings fine papa,” I say. “I just had a run in with a not so friendly royal and Adrien was comforting me,” I tell them.  
“Do you want to talk about it,” my mom asks.  
“No mama I’m good but Adrien and I do have an announcement to make,” I say turning to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you for reading and don’t for get to comment! :)


	9. Adrien

I looked at her a little surprised. I didn’t think we would be announcing that this soon. I slowly turn to her parents and say “Marinette and I are getting married.”  
Her parents look at us in shock first then it slowly transforms into excitement.   
“Oh my gosh that’s amazing,” her mom, Sabine, said, giving us a hug.  
“That’s amazing you finally worked up the courage to ask her,” her dad, Tom, said.  
Both Marinette and I blushed a beep red. Then the grandfather clock in the corner chimed 12, alerting us of the time.  
“I should be going, my father won’t be happy that he ran out of the castle this late at night,” I said getting up to leave.   
“Let me walk you back to the gates,” Tom said, getting up from his chair.  
“I couldn’t trouble you with that sir,” I said politely declining his offer.  
“I insist,” Tom said, already heading to the door and putting on his boots.  
“Alright,” I said, finally agreeing. I turned to Marinette who was still curled up next to her mother on the couch. “Don’t let what Lila said get to you. I love you no matter what.” I said with a smile.  
She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and asked hesitantly, “You love me?”  
I was vaguely aware that her parents were watching this exchange as I gazed into those lovely bluebell eyes. “Of course, you are the most amazing person I have ever met,” I said brushing a strand of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
She smiled at me and said “I love you too.”  
I gave her a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the door. Where her father was waiting. Before heading out the door I turned to wave good-bye to Marinette and Sabine.  
As Tom and I were walking to the castle he stopped us before getting to the bridge that crossed the river that ran through town.  
He turned to me and said, “You know I like you Adrien and I think of you as if you were my own son but promise me that she won’t get hurt. I trust you but if she’s going to be part of the royalty now I want to know that my baby girl will be safe.”  
“I promise that I will protect her and if I’m not able to, you have the right to hate me all you want,” I said, speaking with determination.  
“Adrien I would never hate you but I will not be happy and ask for a detailed explanation of what happened. Understood?” he asked with a serious look on his face.  
“I promise sir,” I said sincerely. “She means a lot to me and I would never purposefully hurt her.”  
“Good,” Tom said, turning to and starting walking across the bridge toward the gates.   
We walked across the bridge in silence. When we got to the castle gates he turned to me and gave me a hug. As soon as we separated I heard footsteps approaching from the bridge and turned to see Lila walking towards us.   
“Thanks for walking me home Tom,” I said glancing towards Lila. She had stopped about 20 feet from us.   
“Your welcome and remember your welcome anytime,” Tom said, glancing at Lila. “I should be getting home, it’s getting late. Good night Adrien.”  
“Good night Tom,” I said.  
As Tom left Lila walked toward me.  
“He seems comfortable with you,” Lila said. “You shouldn’t let commoners get too comfortable around you.”  
“He is actually my future father-in-law and I’ve known him since I was little, so I think I can be close to him,” I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
“Oh don’t tell me you're serious about marrying her when you could marry me,” she said, taking a step closer.  
I stood my ground not letting her get to me. “Yes I’m serious she has been my best friend since we were young and I believe I should be able to marry whomever I want.”  
“How can you marry her? She's a bakers’ daughter. She is a commoner.”  
“She is ten times better than you will ever be. She is kind and sweet and caring and is always putting others first. Unlike you who cares only about yourself.”  
“How would you know what I care about,” she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Because princesses are all the same they all want one thing,” I said remembering all the princesses I had met that night.  
“And what is this one thing?”  
“Luxury,” I said. “Every princess I have ever met only cared about my looks and how much money I had but they rarely cared what I thought or about my personality. That’s why I like Marinette. She is different from everyone else and she doesn’t care about my riches or my looks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment. Stay healthy and safe.


	10. Lila

I was shocked. In a way he was right all I wanted was to be seen and to be rich and popular but of course something had to go wrong. The first prince whom I was interested in had to dump me for a prettier princess. But after that incident I learned that no matter what I was going to get what I wanted at any cost.

“How do you know what I want,” I questioned.

“Because you princess are all the same. After being friends with Marinette for so long I saw that the nobility are a bunch of stuck up snobs. All the nobility think they are better than everyone else when really what makes them different is the amount of money and power behind their name,” he said confidently.

I was shocked to say the least to talk about your own class like that was practically portraying your own family.

“How do you know all the nobility is like that,” I asked.

“Because all the eligible young ladies of nobility were here tonight along with her parents and they were all the same. Including you,” he said pointing at me with the last statement.

I gasped, “Is that really how you see me,” I said faking hurt while putting my hand on my chest.

“Yes that is how I see you,” he said. “Now if you’ll excuse me it’s late and I have had a long night. So good night,” he said walking past me.

“You’ll come around eventually you can’t be with that baker's daughter and you know it,” I yelled after him.

“I seriously doubt that I will leave Marinette,” he yelled back and then he disappeared into the castle.

I sighed if I was to get him to marry me I had to try a lot harder. And I had just the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever since I updated, this quarantine mess has me swamped with school and prepping for my college test. And sorry this chapter is so short I'm slowly running out of motivation and inspiration to finish.  
Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of Lila’s kingdom is Latin. Leave in the comments what you think it means.
> 
> More chapters to come.


End file.
